1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, which can improve image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the disadvantageous weight and volume typical of cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. In a general organic light emitting display device, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode, using a transistor formed in each pixel, so that the organic light emitting diode emits light.